Holly
by AlexOliviaSVU
Summary: Sequel to Dr. Cabot. Holly, a two year old loves life and the members of her family. Her and her parents lives are about to be turned upside down. A/O don’t like don’t read.
1. Chapter 1

**Titled: Holly**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: Sequel to Dr. Cabot. Holly, a two year old loves life and the members of her family. Her and her parents lives are about to be turned upside down. A/O don't like don't read.**

**Author: AlexOliviaSVU**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU or the character. This is just for fun and enjoyment. **

**Enjoy!**

_Recap Alex and Olivia met when Olivia is shot while on duty. Instantly both women fell in love. Alex had 2 boys from her previous marriage, Jake 4 and Dylan 2. After many dates, one of them was being trapped on a children's play ground while there was a down pour. Paul, Alex ex-husband gets jealous of Olivia being in his sons lives. After Olivia proposes at Alex's sister's house, Paul crashes into Alex's car and gets physical with Alex. Olivia witnesses it and punches Paul and threatens to kill him if he ever touched her fiancé again. The last scene was 2 years later, Olivia and Alex are married and Olivia gives birth to a beautiful healthy girl named Holly Alyssa Benson-Cabot._

**Chapter 1- Loving mothers' **

**2 years after Dr. Cabot**

Jake- 9. Dylan-6 Holly-2

Olivia and Alex walked into their house just after 11. Both dressed up beautifully in gowns and their make up done perfectly. That night was Alex charity ball for the hospital. It was to raise money for the sick.

Olivia helped her wife out of her coat and hung it in the hall closet followed by hers. Alex walked into the living room where Madeline was sleeping on the sofa with the television still on. Alex walked closer to her mother and notice the older blonde wasn't alone. Curled on the other side, asleep, laid their 2 year old daughter, sucking her thumb.

Alex looked at Olivia and smiled.

"Mom," Alex whispered as she gently shook her mother's shoulder.

Madeline slowly woke, "Alex? Your home?"

"Yeah, we just got in," Alex replied.

Blue/grey eyes were now fully opened. "How was it?"

"Beautiful. Mom, what's Holly doing out here?"

Madeline looked at her sleeping granddaughter and smiled, "she wouldn't settle down to sleep, she wanted you two, we must have fallen asleep," she replied.

Olivia reached over and gently scooped her daughter up. Holly moaned at being moved but settled down in her mother's arms. Olivia placed a kiss on the girl's forehead.

Madeline sat up and yawned.

"I best be going," she said as she stood up then grabbed her daughter's arm to gain her balance when she felt woozy. Alex grasped her mother upper arm. Olivia grabbed the other arm with her free hand.

"Mom, why don't you stay in the guest room tonight?"

"I can't do that. I will be fine," Madeline said shrugging off Alex and Olivia hands.

"No Mom, you will not be fine. You're tired. Please stay in the guest room tonight."

Madeline didn't want to admit she was getting old and she needed to slow down. Her eye sight isn't what it used to be, as well as her strength.

"Fine, I'll stay in the guest room," Madeline said.

"Thanks Mom."

"I'll see you girls in the morning."

Alex gave her mother a kiss. "Night Mom."

"Night Madeline," Olivia said.

They watched as the older Cabot walked out of the living room and heard her go up the stairs to the guest room.

"Come on, lets get her into bed and we can get some sleep," Olivia said looking at her wife. Alex nodded and followed Olivia into their daughter room. Alex turned the duvet over and Olivia placed Holly down. After Alex had covered Holly, they each kissed her forehead and whispered goodnight. After tucking Holly into bed, Alex and Olivia crept into the boys' room. Kissing each crown and re tucking feet and hands in, they left.

Entering their room they got ready for bed. The evening gowns were taken off and hung neatly in the large closet. Make up was taken off. Shirts and short were put back on.

Both women crawled into bed and settled down. Olivia was spooning behind Alex. Alex and Olivia soon fell asleep.

------

The next morning, Olivia was woken by someone sitting on her chest.

Slowly Olivia opened her eyes and come across two identical ones. "Mommy," Holly squealed when she saw her mother had woken up.

Olivia cringed at the loudness of her daughter's squeal. "Shh honey not so loud. Mommy just woke up."

"Up Mommy," Holly said bouncing on her mother. Olivia let out a groan and caught Holly by her small waist then lifted the small girl so she was over her head. Holly squealed as she stuck her arms out to the side and her feet up. Olivia looked up at her daughter and saw how much she had grown over the last two years. She remembered given birth to her like it was yesterday. But looking at Holly meant it was already two years into her live. Her brown eyes sparkled and her brown hair was curlier. Olivia and Alex loved to play with the ringlets on the back of the girl's neck.

"Ready?" Olivia asked her down bringing her down slowly. Holly nodded giggling as she kicked her feet. Olivia threw her up and caught her again.

"'uper man," Holly giggled.

"Yeah, like Super man," Olivia laughed. "Again?"

Holly nodded. Olivia threw her back up making Holly squeal again making the detective laugh. Olivia caught her daughter again and held her in the air.

"Hey super girl," Alex said as she walked into the room.

Holly looked at Alex with a glare, "no 'uper girl, I 'uper man'" and made the superman pose.

Olivia laughed, Alex walked over to the bed and grabbed Holly, "well whoever you are, breakfast is ready."

The brown eyes lit up, "'pan 'ake?"

Alex nodded and put the two year old on the ground. As soon as her tiny feet hit the ground she was running out of the room, making her mother's laugh.

"She just like you," Alex said.

"Hey!" Olivia cried and grabbed Alex, pulling her to the bed.

Alex yelled as Olivia tickled her. "Liv!"

"Take it back," Olivia ordered.

Alex tried pushing her wife's hands away, "No."

"I'm not stopping until you take it back."

Alex squealed as she squirmed. "Okay! I… take… it… back," she said in between squeals.

"What was that?" Olivia asked.

"I'll take it back, just stop tickling me," Alex replied.

Olivia stopped then leaned over. Looking down into the blue eyes, Olivia saw love and affection. For the three and a half years on being married, Olivia and Alex were still learning things about each other.

Olivia lowed herself on to the bed, she watched as Alex's eyes moved to her mouth and licked her dry lips.

"Expecting something, doctor?" she asked as she stroke Alex's blonde hair.

Alex nodded. "A kiss."

"A kiss?" Olivia asked. "Do you deserve one? Have you been a good girl?"

Alex stuck her bottom lip out into a pout and nodded.

Olivia smiled and leaned closer to the doctor's bottom lip and took it into her mouth and sucked it. Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia shoulders. They got caught up in the passion they didn't know Madeline had come up stairs and now was standing at the door way, watching. Olivia had her hand up Alex's shirt and her tongue in Alex's mouth

Alex sensing that she and Olivia weren't alone, she opened her eyes and looked at the doorway to see her mother.

"Mom!"

Olivia quickly pulled away and misjudged the edge of the bed as she tumbled off the mattress and landed on the floor with a thud and a groan.

Alex raised herself on to her elbows as she looked at her mother. She felt like a teenager again. Olivia rose up so Madeline could only see the top bit of her head and the two fearful brown eyes.

"Well girl, I just came up here to tell you that I have been called into a meeting, so I must leave," the older Cabot said.

"Okay, Mom. I'll walk you out," Alex replied as she got off the bed and walked over to her mother. Olivia still hadn't moved from her spot on the floor, her cheeks were red and her ass and back were killing.

"Goodbye Olivia," Madeline said looking at her daughter in law.

"Bye Madeline thanks for looking after the kids," Olivia replied.

"You're quite welcome."

As her mother turned to walk away, Alex looked at Olivia.

"You okay?" she asked.

Olivia waved at her, "I'm fine."

Alex quickly ran after her mother.

Olivia got to her feet, "great way to stay the day. Getting caught making out by your mother in law," she said. She groaned as she placed her hands on her aching back, she made her way into the bathroom to have a shower and got ready for work.

----

**I know this is a short chapter. I hope to bring larger chapters from now on. Hope you'd enjoyed. What you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titled: Holly**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: Sequel to Dr. Cabot. Holly, a two year old loves life and the members of her family. Her and her parents lives are about to be turned upside down. A/O don't like don't read.**

**Author: AlexOliviaSVU**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU or the character. This is just for fun and enjoyment**

**Chapter 2- Shadow**

Olivia stood on the side walk in front of a news paper stand, pretending to read the New York Times. She scanned the streets.

"Any sign?" Cragen asked through her ear piece.

The detective's got a major lead on a rape case. 15 year old, Mary McAllister, id her rapist. Ivan Daniels, a senior student at Mary's school. When the detectives' went to his address to arrest him, his mother told them he wasn't home but knew where the 18 year hung out.

Now standing on the street looking around the crowd, Olivia knew that they were going to find him.

"Got him," Fin said through the ear piece.

"Where?" Olivia asked looked around.

"11 o'clock. Black hat and jacket. Heading your way Liv."

Olivia looked where Fin was describing. She spotted Ivan walking with his group of friends. "I see him," Olivia said folding the paper in half and placed it under her arm.

Ivan looked up and saw Olivia; he looked at her for a moment. He knew something wasn't right.

'_Come on, come on you punk,' _Olivia thought rocking on the heels of her feet. She pretended to look both ways of the heavy street. Ivan friends looked at him and asked him if he was okay. Ivan kept his eyes on the detective. He started to back slowly. _'Shit, his going to make a run for it,' _Olivia thought again.

Ivan quickly turned and took off back down the street. Olivia ran after him.

"Police! Move!" Olivia screamed as she ran after the teenager. People on the street moved out of the way for the detective to run. She could hear heavy footsteps behind her, meaning Elliot and Fin on her trail.

Ivan turned into the alley, Olivia and Elliot right behind him. Fin kept running to cut the kid off if he tried to escape.

"Police Ivan, stop!" Olivia yelled. They were coming up to a wire gate. Ivan sped up and jumped on to it and started to climb.

Olivia caught up and grabbed Ivan waist and pulled. The 18 year old came crashing down, they both stumbled backwards. As Olivia went to hand cuff him, Ivan took a swing and his fist connected with the side of Olivia's jaw. The detective stumbled back but soon recovered. She turned Ivan over and placed her knee on his back then pushed her weight into it. Ivan yelled in pain.

"Ivan Daniel, you're under arrest for the charge of rapping Mary McAlister, resisting arrest and assaulting a police officer. Anything you say will be held against you in the court of law. You have the right for an attorney, if you can't afford one, one will be provided. Do you understand those rights?"

All Ivan could down was nod. Olivia looked around and saw her fellow co-workers standing there. Olivia removed her knee and picked him up with the help of Elliot. Placing Ivan into the back of the squad car, Olivia wiped her mouth; she removed her hand and saw blood on her fingers. "Punk," Olivia mumbled.

"You okay, Liv?" Fin asked.

"He caught me off guard," Olivia replied moving her jaw. _'Its going to kill tomorrow. Wonder what Alex can do,'_ she thought. "Let's get back to the stations. He has some questions to answer.

-------

Alex rushed into the station after getting a call saying her wife had been assaulted while making an arrest.

Looking around the squad room looking for Olivia, she could see her. "Where is she?" Alex asked Elliot who was sitting at his desk.

"Alex, hey. She's up in the cribs," he replied pointing to the stairs. Alex thanked him and walked up the stairs. Opened the door slowly she noticed her wife standing at the window at the end of the room. Slowly walking over to Olivia she could see the brunette shoulders were hunched.

"Liv," the doctor said softly.

Olivia head snapped around. "Alex? What are…?" she stopped and turned to her wife.

Alex noticed the bruise already forming and a cut on her lower lip. "Don called me. Are you okay?" she reached up to cup Olivia cheek.

Olivia hissed with pain as Alex traced the bruise. "I'm fine."

"It doesn't look that bad. What happened, Liv?"

Olivia told Alex what case they had come across. "His mother told us where we could find him. He spotted me and took off running, I chased after him. He ran down into an alley and tried to escape over a wire fence. I grabbed him and pulled him down. He swung around and hit me, I finally cuffed him."

"Where is this kid? I want to give him a piece of my mind," Alex said turning to walk back out. Olivia wrapped her arms around her wife and held her.

"I can't let you do that doctor," she whispered.

"Why not?"

"Because then I have to arrest you. And I don't feel like getting punched again or having to put my wife in a cell."

"So did he confess?" Alex asked.

Olivia nodded.

"Good."

Olivia smiled then frowned.

"Hurts?"

Olivia nodded again.

"Oh my tough detective," Alex said in a child like voice.

"Shut up," Olivia whined. "Have you got the rest of the day off?" she asked.

Alex nodded, "yeah as soon as Don rang me, I got someone to cover the rest of my shift."

"Okay, I'll go talk to Cragen," Olivia replied and the women left the cribs.

Olivia tapped on the captain's door. Cragen looked up from his paperwork.

"What's up Olivia?" he asked.

"I was wondering if I leave early?"

"Sure, I would put some ice on the jaw if I was you."

"Thanks cap, see ya tomorrow," Olivia replied turning around to see Alex talking to the guys.

Grabbing her jacket and keys, Olivia looked at Alex.

"Oh, it looks like were going. Speak to you guys soon. Fin say hi to Jenny for me."

Fin laughed, "Will do, doctor." Alex had set up her friend from college with the detective. Alex has never seen a cuter couple. _Well after Olivia and I, of course._

Olivia grabbed Alex hand and they walked out.

----

Alex opened the door and Olivia walked in. They could hear Holly giggling and yelling in the television in the living room.

Peeking in, they saw the little brunette was watching an Elmo video and holding the red toy in her arms.

Olivia made a little noise making Holly look over with a wide grin on her face. Crawling off the sofa, leaving Elmo, Holly ran over to her mothers. Olivia kneeled down and opened her arms.

Holly stopped as she noticed her mothers face. Tilting her head, she pointed to her mother's cheek, "owie."

Olivia smiled, "its okay baby-girl."

Holly slowly walked to Olivia. She raised her small hand and placed it on Olivia's bruise. Her brown eyes looking at her hand. Olivia melted as she looked at her daughter. Grabbing the small hand she kissed the palm then picked her up and hugged her close.

Alex smiled and tickled the back of Holly's legs. Holly giggled and kicked her feet.

"Hey," Alex sister Emma entered the room holding a text book.

"Hey Em."

"Whoa, Liv, what's with the..?" she pointed to her own cheek.

"Ran into a door," Olivia lied giving the younger blonde a smile.

"Oh okay. Do you at least punch it back or win the fight?"

"Emma!"

"Whaaat?"

Alex pointed to Emma. "Don't," she said.

Emma shrugged he shoulders then walked back into the dinning room to continue studying.

"Baby-girl, you want to finish watching Elmo?" Olivia asking, pointing to the screen. The two year old looked at where her mother was pointing and nodded. Olivia placed her back on the sofa and kissed her head. Leaving Holly with Elmo, Alex and Olivia went into their bedroom. "I'm going to have a shower, okay?"

Alex nodded and started to take off her jeans. Olivia walked into the enjoining bathroom to take a shower. Alex changed into something more comfortable then went to find her sister. She found Emma sitting at their dinning table, studying.

"So are you going to tell me what happened to Liv?" Emma asked without looking up at her sister.

"It's not up to me," Alex replied. "What you studying?"

"Art," Emma replied flipping the page.

"Oh, so are you staying for dinner?"

Emma looked up, "Are you cooking?"

"Why? What's wrong with my cooking?" Alex snapped.

"Alex, I nearly had food poisoning last time you cooked for me," Emma replied.

"I was 12 years old. Cassandra and Nash didn't want to cook. Mom was unwell. You were being a pain in the ass. I was trying to shut you up."

"By trying to kill me?"

"Excuse me?"

Alex and Emma looked up. Olivia stood at the doorway.

"She tried to kill me when I was 7," Emma said.

"Well I didn't try hard enough did I?"

"Whoa, that was below the belt," Emma replied.

"Whatever. Are you staying for dinner or not?"

"Yeah, I stay if you're not cooking."

Alex groaned loudly, "God, you're unbelievable," she yelled and walked away.

"I take after you," Emma called out. They heard Alex groan.

The school bus stopped outside their house. Jake and Dylan stepped out and ran up the path. Alex opened the door and they ran in, threw their school bang and continued straight into the living room. Jake grabbed the television remote and changed the channel from Elmo to Ninja Turtles.

Holly started to get upset when Elmo disappeared off the screen.

"Hey," Alex said walking into the living room. She turned the television off, both Jake and Dylan whined. "That was very rude. Firstly, no television without homework done, secondly, Holly was watching her show."

"But Mom, Ninja turtles is on….." Jake started

"I don't care," Alex interrupted, "Now march up to your rooms and start your homework."

"But Mom," Jake whined.

Alex placed her hands on her hips, "Now Mister or there won't be any television or videogames for a week."

Jake and Dylan quickly scattered to their feet and ran up stairs after grabbing their bags. Alex turned on the television back on and back to Elmo. She placed a kiss on the two year old forehead and wiped the wet cheeks.

Alex walked into the kitchen to see Emma and Olivia working on dinner.

"What's going on in here?"

"We are cooking dinner," Olivia replied.

"You better watch her," Alex said pointing to Emma making Olivia laugh. Emma glared at her sister.

"Mom," Dylan yelled.

Alex sighed and walked out and up the stairs. She walked into the boys' room and noticed Dylan's head was stuck through the wooden slacks of his bed. "Dylan!"

"Jake pushed me," Dylan whined when he heard his mother's voice. He couldn't see her; he tried to pull his head out.

"Jake!"

"He pinched me," Jake replied.

"That doesn't mean anything, look at your brother," Alex replied pointing to Dylan who was getting more frustrated. "I'll get to you in a moment," Alex said sternly. Dylan tried pulling his head out again. "Dylan don't pull, you'll hurt yourself. Olivia, help!"

Olivia heard her wife's cry; she looked at Emma then ran up the stairs taking two steps at a time. Emma was right behind her.

"What? What's happened?" she asked.

Alex stepped away from Dylan for Olivia and Emma to see the damage.

"Oh my," Olivia gasped.

"Can you give me a hand?" Alex asked climbing onto Dylan's bed.

Olivia and Emma walked and stood behind Dylan to examine the situation. "How on earth did you get like this?" Emma asked.

"Jake pushed me and I fell," Dylan said.

"Alright let's try this. On 3, Alex you push and Emma you pull," Olivia said.

Alex and Emma nodded.

"Now Dylan, you might feel a little of the pinch, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay. One, two, three. Go," Olivia said.

Alex pushed and Emma pulled while Olivia pulled the wood making Dylan head popped out. Dylan eyes went wide as his hands went to his neck. Olivia and Emma kneeled in front of him to see if there were any injuries.

Alex had gotten off Dylan's bed and placed her hands on her hips. She looked at Jake, "Alright Mister, I want to speak with you," she said.

"Come on Dylan. You can help us cook dinner," Olivia said leading the younger boy out of the room.

After a long talk that resulted in no video games for 3 days for both boys, everyone sat down for dinner. Chicken stir fry was served and eaten. They talk about the boys' day at school and the processes of Emma's studies.

Dinner had finished and dinners were done. Jake was summoned to the dinning table to finish his homework while Dylan was upstairs doing his. Emma had left shortly after Holly had been put to bed.

Olivia and Alex were lounging on the sofa watching an old romantic movie when they had put the boys to bed. Olivia was in between Alex's legs, leaning back against her wife.

"How's your jaw honey?" Alex asked.

"Fine," Olivia replied.

"You okay?"

Olivia looked up; she noticed the concerned look in the blue eyes. "Yeah, I'm just a little tired," she replied.

Alex played with Olivia's hair, "You want to turn in early?"

"Okay," Olivia replied sitting up. Alex turned off the television and grabbed her wife's hand and managed to find her way through the darken room. They soon crawled into bed. Olivia wrapped herself around Alex; she kissed Alex's lips and whispered "I love you."

"Love you too," Alex whispered and closed her eyes.

What they didn't know was that a dark shadow in a parked car, across the street was watching them.

"I'll get you soon, Detective Benson, and your little family too."

-------

**Like? **

**I don't know about the head being stuck and how they freed him. I've never personally got my head stuck in anything. So I went with it.**

**Hoped you enjoyed. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Titled: Holly**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: Sequel to Dr. Cabot. Holly, a two year old loves life and the members of her family. Her and her parents lives are about to be turned upside down. A/O don't like don't read.**

**Author: AlexOliviaSVU**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU or the character. This is just for fun and enjoyment. **

**I like to thank everyone for your lovely reviews. They made me laugh (in a good way).**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3- Awful, plain awful**

Olivia walked into the squad room the next morning with Holly on her hip and a little back pack in her hand. She was the first one to arrive.

Cragen saw the female detective walk in. He excused himself from his meeting with the Chief. "Uh Olivia?" he asked as he watched Olivia walk over to her desk and placed Holly in her chair.

"Sorry captain. Alex's sister coming to pick her up, as soon as possible. It s just for an hour, I promise," Olivia replied taking off her jacket and placing it behind Holly.

Cragen nodded and smiled at Holly before going back into his office.

"Okay sweetie, let's go put you in the kid's room until Auntie Emma comes and picks you up. How does that sound?"

Holly nodded. Olivia picked Holly back up and some files to work on before heading to the room where they interrogated children. The room had bright colored walls and toys of all different sizes, scatted everywhere.

"Okay sweetie, you can play," Olivia said placing Holly with the toys. The two year old browns eyes lit up as she picked up the first toy, studied it, then placed it back and picked up another up. Olivia smiled then sat down in one of the children chairs and looked over the file that she had picked up.

40 minutes later, Elliot entered the room. "Hey Liv," he said quietly.

"Hey, what's wrong El?" Olivia asked.

"Can I borrow you for a moment?"

Olivia looked at Holly who was silently drawing beside her. "Sure," she replied as she stood up and exited the room. "What's up?"

"I need you to talk to someone that just walked in," Elliot replied.

"Okay," Olivia said. "Excuse me?" she asked a passing female officer.

"Yes?"

"Could you do me a favor and just watch my daughter for a few minutes?"

"Sure, Detective Benson," the officer replied. Olivia nodded and walked back into the room with the female officer.

"Holly, honey. I'll be right back. You stay here with Officer Cruiser," Olivia said pointing to the other woman. Holly looked at her before nodding at her mother.

Olivia smiled and blew Holly a kiss before leaving the room and following Elliot.

-----

A man in a black hoodie and black cap hid in the shadows as he watched the two detectives walk back to the squad room. He waited till they both turned the corner before walking over to the door that held his prize. He opened the door making the officer turn. The man grabbed his gun from inside his hoodie and pointed at the woman.

"Make one move I'll kill you, understand?" he asked.

The female nodded. The man walked towards her and took her gun and cuffs off the belt. He placed them in the duffle bag he was carrying. He looked at Holly who sat frozen at the small table. Her brown eyes were filled with tears and showing fear. He looked back at the officer, he hit her with the butt of the gun making the unconscious woman fall to the floor.

Holly started whimpering. She wanted her mother to come back. The man was in front of her now. He kneeled down and stroked her wet cheeks. "It's okay Holly. We're going to go for a little ride, you like that?" he asked.

He opened the duffle bag and pulled out some items. He took off Holly hoodie then he grabbed another dark hoodie but smaller and placed it on Holly then grabbed another cap and placed it on the small head. He grabbed an envelope and placed it on the table. Zipping the duffle bag back up, he stood taking Holly with him. He picked up the duffle bag and stepped over the woman and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

He quickly made his way over to the elevator and pushed the button. He looked around to see if anyone had seen him but there was no one. The elevator doors opened, he stepped in and watched them closed. He plan was working.

---

Emma Cabot walked into the station house and waited for the elevators. When she phoned Alex that morning to tell her that she was going to be late, the older blonde was mad but Olivia soon calmed her down and came up with a new plan.

The elevators doors opened, the blonde walked into the empty cart and pushed the button for Olivia's floor. On the other side of the foyer, another elevator had opened it doors and a man with a child his arms and both in dark clothes stepped off. Emma watched and something in her stomach was telling her something. Emma shrugged it off and pushed the button for the doors to close.

When she reached the floor and stepped off, another woman who face was bruised and looking neavous step in and started biting her nails.

"Miss?" Emma asked.

"Mmm?" the woman looked up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," she replied quickly. "I have to go," she added pushing the button. The doors closed.

"NO HOLLY!" Emma heard Olivia scream. The blonde quickly ran where the crowds of officers were running. She came to a halt in front of room. A woman was on the ground with men crowding around her, asking her if she was okay. Emma then saw Olivia on the ground with Elliot holding her. Emma walked over and kneeled down in front of her sister in law.

"Liv," she said quietly. Olivia looked up.

"My baby's gone, they took Holly," Olivia cried holding Elliot arm.

"Oh no," Emma gasped. _It's all my fault,_ Emma thought.

-----

After exiting the station with an ease, the man walked down the street with Holly looking back at her mother work. The stopped in beside a minivan, the man opened the side door and threw the duffle bag in then placed Holly in a car seat and buckled her in.

Closing the door, the man went to the driver's side and opened the door and slid in. A woman came running and jumped into the passenger seat.

"Go," she ordered him.

"Hey! Don't tell me what to do. Do you want another fracture rib?" he asked in a shout. Holly whimpered at the loudest of the voice.

The woman looked into the back seat. "Don't yell. You're scaring her."

The man slapped the woman hard making her hit the window. "Shut your mouth Josie before I make it, for good." He started the engine and drove away.

The man who had taken Holly walked into a warehouse. Holly looked around the large place that was filled with large wooden boxes.

"Here you go," the man said as he opened a door that led into a room. He placed Holly in a playpen filled with toys. Holly looked up and watched him walk back out the door and start talking to another man.

"Mommy," she cried. She soon cried herself to sleep.

-----

Back at the station, Olivia was doing the same thing. She was sitting up in the cribs holding the jacket she had put on Holly that morning. The small blue hoodie where clenched in the brunette's hands. She stroked the material.

Olivia thoughts were on the letter that the kidnapped had left behind.

_I have something that belongs to you Detective Benson. No need to worry, I'm not going to harm her. But if you do cooperate things might get out of hand and you may never see your daughter ever again. I will call in four hours._

_Signed X_

_P.S Don't do anything stupid._

"Honey," she heard a muffle voice that belonged to her wife. Olivia looked up with her wet cheeks. Alex and Emma were standing there.

"I…." she paused as more tears came. "I…can't believe….someone who would…..take her," Olivia said through every sob. Alex sat next to her sobbing wife and pulled her into a hug and hushed words into her ear. Olivia clung to Alex like her life depended on it.

"Shh honey, you're going to make yourself sick. Were going to get her back," Alex whispered. Olivia started to calm down.

The door opened, Alex looked over her shoulder and saw Elliot. "We found surveillance of the man who took Holly," he said.

Olivia was on her feet and out the door, Alex and Emma was right behind her. Olivia ran down the stairs and over to the television that they had set up. Olivia watched as the man with the ball cap walked out with Holly on his hip.

"Do you get his face?" Olivia asked looking at John. John shook his head.

Olivia hit the table making everyone around her jump. "What about this woman?" she asked walking over to the board that had a picture of the woman that came in all beaten up. "What's her background? Why is she working with this guy?"

"Her real name is Josie Neal, she had a few parking tickets back in the 90's but she clean," Elliot said.

"That's bull shit," Olivia yelled.

"Benson!" Cragen barked. "We are doing all that we can. We just have to be patient," he said.

"Patient? My fucking daughter has been kidnapped and I am just sitting here doing nothing and you're telling me to be patient?"

"Olivia, calm down," Alex said reaching for Olivia.

"I CAN'T," Olivia screamed smacking the hands away.

"You can," Alex said grabbing Olivia's shoulders and forcing her to look at her. "Were going to find her, but I do need you to calm down and breathe."

Olivia jumped when her phone rung. She looked around before picking it up.

"Benson."

"Hello, Detective Benson," a dark voice replied. "Are you ready to listen?"

-----

**Now before you get angry at me I just wanted to say I wanted to expand this out. It's a big deal for Olivia. Please hang in there with me. I promise I'm trying to go as fast as I can. Other than that, tell how this one went?**

**Thanks**

**P.S. IF anyone is following my other stories. I getting to them, I promise. Hang in there.**

**Catchya **


	4. Chapter 4

**Titled: Holly**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: Sequel to Dr. Cabot. Holly, a two year old loves life and the members of her family. Her and her parents lives are about to be turned upside down. A/O don't like don't read.**

**Author: AlexOliviaSVU**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU or the character. This is just for fun and enjoyment. **

**This is a short one. Don't shoot.**

**Enjoy**

**End of Chapter 3- Awful, plain awful**

_Olivia jumped when her phone rung. She looked around before picking it up._

"_Benson."_

"_Hello, Detective Benson," a dark voice replied. "Are you ready to listen?" _

**Chapter 4- Eyes and Ears Open**

Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat. "Where's Holly?" she asked. "I want to speak to Holly," she demanded.

She heard him snicker, "I can't let you do that, detective. She's sleeping."

"What do you want?" Olivia asked.

The guy gave a laugh that made Olivia blood go cold, "your funny detective. You don't remember my voice do you?"

"No, I don't," she snapped. She wasn't in the mood for playing games with this psycho.

"You should, you remember little Kimmy?" the man asked.

Olivia thought about the name Kimmy. "I can't."

"Come on, Detective. 17 year old Kimmy. Sweet thing, right down to her little tattoo on her…."

"Sax Jonas!" Olivia yelled remembering who he was. Everything fell into place. She knew who was talking to and who he was talking about. Everyone looked at each other. Munch ran over to his computer and typed in the name.

"Well done, detective. I want to see you, Olivia. Just you. None of your police buddy, not your sweet adorable wife or sister in law. Just you," Sax replied.

Olivia looked up at her wife, who'd stood there, shocked and scared, "Where?" she asked.

He told her the address. "Meet me in an hour, detective." The line went dead. Olivia looked at her partner before grabbing her jacket and keys. She started walking out of the room, Alex and Elliot started to follow her.

Elliot grabbed her arm "Liv? Who was it?"

"When I was a rookie in uniform. I got called to a house in the Upper side. When I got there, a man was beaten the crap through a 17 year old girl. I got him throw away after Kimmy had died. I guess his gotten out and wants revenge," Olivia replied.

"I'm going with you," Elliot said.

"I have to go alone," Olivia replied.

"Liv, you can't," Alex cried.

"I can and am. Alex please I have to do this. He wants me by myself. I have too, for Holly. I want my baby back and this bastard behind bars," Olivia said then pulled her wife into a hug and whispered something in her ear then said "I love you."

Alex nodded, "I love you too," she replied and they kissed.

Olivia smiled at her partner then ran to the elevator. Alex and Elliot watched as Olivia disappeared into the lift. Alex quickly went back into the squad room and went to Olivia's desk.

"What did she say to you?" Elliot asked.

Alex wrote something on the note pad. She held it up to Elliot, "she gave me the address and told me to wait 30 minutes then go after her," Alex replied looking around the room. Each member of the squad room was a member of Olivia's family. Cragen was a father figure to the brunette detective and the other male detectives were like brothers.

"Alright people," Cragen called out. "Everyone get ready to move out."

**-----**

Sax hung up the pay phone that was just outside the warehouse. He smiled and walked back into the warehouse. Josie was sitting on one of the stools doing her nails.

"So is she coming?" she asked without looking up.

Sax said nothing; he grabbed his gun from his jacket. When she did look up, Sax had the gun pointed at her, right between the eyes. She started to freak out. "Sax? What are you doing?"

"Getting rid of loose ends. Sorry honey no hard feelings," Sax replied and pulled the trigger. Bang! Bang! Bang!

Holly shot up in the playpen, she started screaming. She was confused and frighten, she looked around the room.

The door opened and Sax walked in with blood all over his shirt. He grabbed a new shirt from his duffle bag and slipped it on. He walked over to the playpen and picked up Holly. Holly quieted down.

"Hey," he said walking out of the room with Holly. The little girl saw the women lying on the ground covered in blood. Sax stepped over the lifeless body and went deep into the warehouse. He pushed one of the lids off the box and placed Holly inside. "You stay here. Your Mommy coming to visit me," he said then pushed the lid back on the lid. Holly screamed louder than she screamed before.

-----

Olivia pulled up at the warehouse. She zipped up her jacket that hid a special bullet proof vest that looked like she wasn't wearing one. She opened her car door and got out. She checked her weapon then placed it in the back of her pants and covered with the jacket. Olivia looked around then walked towards the door. She opened it and went in.

The first thing that hit her was the smell was blood. She looked around then saw a pool of blood running into a drain. Olivia slowly walked over and gasped at the sight. The woman she dealt with that morning was lying on the floor in blood. Urging to throw up, Olivia covered her mouth and nose with her arm. She quickly backed away. Hearing nothing around her, she headed towards the back of the warehouse. All she could hear was her own boots hitting the concrete beneath her.

"Nice to see you detective," a voice said behind her making the brunette jump. She went to reach for her gun. She felt a gun being pushed into her head, "I wouldn't do that," he said and reached under the jacket and grabbed Olivia gun out. "Turn around."

Olivia slowly turned around. She came face to face with a man she hadn't seen in 12 years. "Where's Holly?"

"Ohh come on, aren't you going to say hello to me first?" Sax asked as he reached out to stroke Olivia cheek. Olivia jerked back away from his touch.

"How about piss off and give me my daughter," Olivia replied.

"Your not playing nice, detective. I am running this show. I must say, your daughter is sweet. She has your eyes."

"If you have hurt one hair on her head.."

"You will kill me, I know the line detective. A lot of movies have used them. Come up with your own will you?"

Olivia started to get frustrated.

"Listen he asshole," she started.

"Asshole, ouch detective, that hurts," he laughed. He wrapped his sausage around Olivia's neck. "Now you listen here, I want you to pay for what you did," he said.

Olivia didn't struggle. She just looked into his green eyes. "You killed an innocent girl," Olivia replied.

"Innocent? Kimmy was anything but innocent. She was a little slut, she deserve it. She….." he stopped and looked around. He could hear cars pulling out the front and people running. "You bitch, you didn't come alone. You brought them," he yelled and pushed her away. He raised his gun aiming it at her chest and pulled the trigger. Bang!

----

"Olivia!" Alex screamed when she heard the gun shot. She went to run inside but Cragen pulled the blonde into his arms.

"MOVE!" Cragen heard an agent ordered the FBI officers. They entered the building.

-----

"Son of a bitch," Olivia groaned as she stared at the roof, her chest raised and fell rapidly. She soon heard in the distance, Holly screaming.

"How?" Sax asked as he watched Olivia get up. Sax could hear the men get closer. He raised the gun again and shot Olivia in the thigh, Olivia screamed as she fell.

Another shot was heard, Olivia watched as Sax went down into ground. Two men surrounded him and kicked his gun away. Olivia could still hear her daughter scream.

"Officer down," Olivia heard someone yell. "Get a medic!" Olivia vision started to go blurry.

"Holly," Olivia said slowly as her eyes started to droop shut. Her world soon started to turn black. The last thing she remembers was Alex hovering over her, screaming her name.

------

**I know, I know. Why so short. To tell you the truth, I like them short. If there shorter the story goes longer. Doesn't it? Anyway, what do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titled: Holly**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: Sequel to Dr. Cabot. Holly, a two year old loves life and the members of her family. Her and her parents lives are about to be turned upside down. A/O don't like don't read.**

**Author: AlexOliviaSVU**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU or the character. This is just for fun and enjoyment. **

**-------**

**Thanks for the reviews. Here's next and final chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5- Olivia's Nightmare.**

Olivia found herself standing in the middle of a grave yard. She was a little unsure on how and why she was there. Her first instinct was to feel her right leg and was surprised to feel nothing. No hole, no bandage. Nothing. She could feel the wind against her skin, as she stood in the open space.

"What the hell is going on?"

Olivia looked around the many gravestones and noticed people standing in the distance. Narrowing her eyes, she saw Elliot standing among the group. Olivia quickly ran to him. Reaching him, she looked around and noticed the other people. Kathy, Fin, Munch, Cragen and Casey all stood by him, all clearly upset. Olivia turned to Elliot and asked, "El. What the hell going on?"

He didn't answer her. He just placed a hand on the woman sitting in front of him. Olivia looked. "Alex?" she whispered as she moved to her wife side. "Sweetie? Alex?" Next to the blonde was Madeline, Emma, Dylan and Jake but no Holly. "Where's Holly?" she asked Alex but the blonde just stared blankly, tears running down her wet cheeks. "Alex, where's Holly?"

"Olivia was a lovely, caring woman that took time to care and protect her family and friends," the father said.

"Was? What do you mean was? I'm right here," Olivia yelled standing up. She looked around and noticed the people face. All sad, all in tears. "What's going on? Where's Holly?" she demanded.

"Her life ended so tragically trying to save her own child who also suffered a sudden death."

Olivia felt her heart drop "What!" she screamed. She looked at Alex. "Alex where is our daughter? What the hell is going on?"

"Now you may say your last goodbyes to Olivia," the father said and started saying a pray. Elliot helped Alex up and handed her a rose and started walking to the wooden coffin.

Olivia moved with her. "Alex, I'm right here. Sweetie, I'm right here. Alex," she sobbed trying to reach out for her but couldn't get through. "No," she cried as she watched as Alex placed the white rose on the wooden box, her hand never rising for it.

"I will always love you Olivia," Alex wept.

Olivia heart was breaking, "I'm right here Alex? Can you hear me?" she asked.

Alex just turned her head and walked over to her mother and sons.

Once people paid their respects, they started to head to their parked cars. Cragen held Alex's arm, leading her back to the car. "I burry my wife, today. My daughter, tomorrow."

Olivia froze in her tracks. 'Holly's dead? No!' Olivia mind screamed. 'My baby is dead.'

"Alex….Al….ALEX!" Olivia screamed so loud her lungs and throat scream in pain. She collapsed to the grass.

Alex gasped and stopped in her track. "Alex, are you alright?" Cragen asked.

"Olivia," Alex whispered placing a hand on her chest.

"What?" Madeline asked who was by her side.

"Olivia."

Olivia's eyes opened and expected to be in the grave yard but found herself in a different location. A place of full bright lights, beeping noises and squeaking wheels. "Olivia, can you hear me? If you can squeeze my hand," a voice echoed in her ears.

Olivia squeezed the person's hand.

"She's awake. Olivia, its Serena. You're in the hospital."

Olivia eyes drooped shut but she opened them again. "Hol….ly?" she asked, her throat dry.

"She's fine, so are you. We removed the bullet from your thigh. You're going to be in a lot of pain for the next few weeks, but your going to be fine."

"Alex?"

Another hand grabbed Olivia's other hand. "I'm right here, honey," she said sadly. Olivia could tell that her wife had been crying.

"We should stop meeting like this honey," Alex said with a short laugh.

"Sorry," Olivia replied as her eyes droop.

"Just relax Olivia, your on some strong pain meds," Serena said looking at the dose that the machine was pumping into Olivia. The detective slowly nodded and drifted back into darkness.

Alex watched Olivia breathe even out. She lean down and kissed Olivia forehead.

"Don't ever, ever do this to me again Olivia," she whispered.

Serena squeezed her friends shoulder then left the room. Alex sat down in the chair by Olivia's bed and that's where she stayed.

----

**4 days later **

Olivia sat on the edge of the hospital bed looking blankly at the cane that was leaning against the seat. She jumped when she heard her wife voice. "Are you just going to stare at it or are you going to use it?"

The brunette looked up and saw Alex leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed.

"Hey. You're early," Olivia said grabbing her jacket from the end of the bed.

Alex pointed to her watch, "I'm on time," she replied.

Olivia looked at her watch and noticed the time. "This can't be right, I've been staring at the cane for two hours," she exclaim.

Alex walked over and leant down to kiss Olivia. Olivia places her hand behind Alex's neck and held her there, deepening the kiss. Alex was surprised.

"Whoa there ladies. Can we keep it to a G rated?" a voice came from the hall.

Alex quickly broke the kiss, nearly taking Olivia lip with her. The brunette cursed. The blonde turned to see her friend with a giant smile on her face. "Serena, don't do that," Alex said harshly.

"Well I did knock," Serena said.

"Not loud enough," Olivia replied pressing a finger to her aching lip.

Serena stood next to Alex, "it's not my fault your wife a biter, detective."

Alex turned and punches the smaller blonde in the arm.

Serena yelled in pain. "Thanks a lot Cabot," she said groan while rubbing her arm.

"Serena, can I leave yet?" Olivia asked breaking the death glare between the two blondes.

Serena looked at Olivia and handed her the clipboard she was holding. "Sign here and you're free to go," she said.

"You got a pen?" Olivia asked.

Serena laughed, pulled out a pen from her coat and passed it to the detective. Olivia quickly signed her name on the dotted line. "There, let's go," she said before handing the board back. She slowly stood and groaned at the pain.

Alex grabbed her arm, "You okay?" she asked.

Olivia gritted her teeth and nodded, "I'm fine."

Serena grabbed the cane, "here," she said holding it out. "Use it."

"I don't want to. It makes me feel old," Olivia whined.

"Detective Benson, you were shot in the thigh for god sake. Just use the damn cane or I'm going to rip up this release form," Serena threatened.

Olivia glared at the smaller blonde, "you wouldn't."

"Sweetie, she would. Use the cane, it's only until your leg is better," Alex said.

"Yeah then its back to the stubborn ass you are," Serena added in. Olivia glared as she snatched the cane from Serena.

"I'm out of here," she said and made her way, slowly, out the door. Alex smiled as she grabbed Olivia's packed duffle bag, pain meds and punches of flowers from the family. She kissed her friends cheek.

"Thanks for looking after her," she said.

"It's my job. Some one had to do it, I just had the guts to do it," Serena replied.

Alex smiled then walked out to help Olivia to the car.

------

"Home sweet home," Olivia said as Alex pulled into their drive way.

Olivia opened the door and placed the cane on the ground and slowly swung her legs round. Alex got out of the car and walked around to Olivia's side and helped her out. Once Olivia was on her own two feet, the blonde grabbed the stuff from the trunk.

"Ready?" Alex asked when the got to the porch steps.

Olivia nodded and took the first step. She groans in pain and started to sweat. "Stupid steps," she groaned as she did the second steps.

"You're doing fine sweetie," Alex encouraged.

"My Lord," Madeline said from the front door. She opened the fly screen and stood at the top of the steps.

"Hi Mom," Alex said as she held on to Olivia arm. Olivia also had a tight grip on Alex's arms. "Ready?" she asked Olivia.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Olivia breathed out and took another step. She groaned loudly.

"It looks like I'm just in time," Elliot said from behind them.

Olivia looked over, "hey partner, what you doing here?" she asked.

Elliot smiled. "Come to welcome you back home and to see if you needed anything and it looks like you do," he replied.

"Can you get someone to take these steps out?" Olivia asked.

"I can do something better," Elliot replied.

"What's that?"

Elliot grabbed Olivia cane and took it off her and handed it to Madeline then gently and carefully scooped Olivia up into his arms. He walked up the stairs and into the house.

"Where are the kids?" Olivia asked when she heard quiet.

"Jake and Dylan are at Sam's until 5 and Holly in her room, asleep," Madeline replied.

Olivia nodded.

"Jeeze Benson, how much do you weigh?" Elliot joked.

Olivia hit him. "Lighter than you, that's for sure."

Elliot turned to Alex and Madeline, "where do you want her?"

Olivia hit him again, "I'm still here."

"In the living room is fine, on the sofa," Alex replied.

Elliot nodded and walked into the living room and gently placed Olivia on the sofa. "Thanks El," Olivia said.

"It's okay. You would've done the same for me," Elliot replied.

Olivia laughed. "Yeah right, carry your big butt around. I don't think so. I could do some serious damage," she replied.

"And I just didn't. You're lucky your hurt or I would've hurt you."

Olivia just smiled. "So, how's your temp partner?" she asked.

Elliot laughed, "He's a little wet behind the ears."

Olivia laughed.

Alex and Madeline watched as the partners talked about the detective that was taking Olivia's place while she was off duty.

"I'm going to put this stuff away and check on Holly," Alex said referring to the duffle bag.

"I go put this in water," Madeline replied grabbing the flowers from her daughter's hand.

Alex walked into hers and Olivia's bedroom; she opened the bag and sorted the dirty clothing to the clean. She threw the dirty clothing into the hamper and cleans back in the draws. After throwing the bag back into the cupboard, Alex quietly walked into Holly's room.

The room was dark and Alex could hear a slight snore coming from the girl. Alex crept up and looked down at the sleeping girl. Holly had a thumb in her mouth and her teddy tucked under her chin. She had kicked off the blanket revealing her pink singlet top and matching bottoms. Alex smiled. She gently pulled the blanket and covered the small, fragile body before leaning down and kissing Holly's forehead.

"We love you angel," she whispered before quietly leaving the room.

**1 ½ years later – Central Park**

"Come on guys, lunch," Kathy Stabler called out from the picnic table.

Elliot, Olivia, Fin and the kids stopped their football match and ran over to the table where Alex, Kathy and Serena had placed the food on. Munch, George and Cragen had cooked the meat.

"This looks great guys," Olivia said as she kissed Alex before grabbing a plate for Holly. The three and a half year old was playing with the Stabler's new member to their family. Elliot Junior or EJ as everyone called him. "Here Holly, come and eat," Olivia said placing the plate on the table Elliot had set up.

Holly and her two brothers sat at the table with Elizabeth and Dickie.

Elliot took his youngest son into his arms and gave the 7month old a kiss on the cheek. "Hey champ, not long now before you can start kicking a ball around with us," he said. EJ just gurgled and clapped his hands making all the adults laugh.

"He did enough kicking while I was pregnant with him," Kathy said as she placed a bottle of milk into EJ mouth then took him for her husband.

"Liv, what about you? Anymore Benson's going to be running around in the future?" Fin asked making Olivia start to choke on her food. Alex smiled and patted her back.

"What?" Olivia asked wiping her eyes.

"How bout it honey? Want to have another baby?" Alex asked smiling.

Olivia looked around and saw everyone looking at her, "I..I don't know," she answered. "Do you?" she asked Alex.

"I could go one more," Alex replied smiling.

"You're serious?"

Alex shrugged her shoulders, "maybe."

Olivia looked around again. In the last 37 years her life has turned around. She has gone from a product of rape, to a police officer, to a detective, to a wife then to a mother. She never in her wildest dreams thought she would get this far. A large loving family that looked out for each other could make any woman happy. It made Alex and Olivia happy. They had each other and they had their kids. No one could wish for a more of a happy ending.

**The End**.

**I like to thank you for all those people who'd review me. You guys are great. **

**I know, you don't want this to end. I loved writing both Dr. Cabot and Holly, they were fun and exciting and I didn't want them to end. But there is good news there is new stories in the works about AO with their kids.**

**Catch Ya Later**


End file.
